


Lost in the Language

by maryfic



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crazy Castiel, F/M, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Meg, Cas doing ridiculous things to get her attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Language

It is when he begins to feel better that he notices her for the first time. Constant, unchanging. Her voice is soothing when she lifts concerned eyes to meet his worried face. 

"You okay, Clarence? Need anything?" 

Yes, he thinks. He needs her. He also needs to lay naked in a sunny meadow, but for now, his need for her overwhelms him, and Castiel begins to wonder how he might draw her attention to him. 

When she leaves, he climbs out the window for the first time, dropping to the sticky concrete beneath his window with a wince, but prevailing onto grass a foot away. 

Meg finds him lying naked in the garden, entertaining himself with trying to catch butterflies. The look on her face is worth it, but she leaves too soon afterwards, and he is left alone and unhappy again. 

He tries to understand her, and her demon tongue, her need for roughness and pain, even though it hurts him, scrapes his insides and makes him want to go away and hide. 

So next comes the leather strap. He steals a pair of cuffs and hangs himself from the top of the window shade, the straps wrapped firmly around his wrists, the metal digging into his skin uncomfortably. But the brief flash of interest in her eyes is worth it before her concern takes over, and pours into anger as she gets him down and back onto the bed. 

"Jesus, Clarence, don’t scare me like that, okay?" Her hands on soft on his vessel’s body, and he curls into her. This is nice. This is good. But as soon as his own hands begin to explore, she beats a hasty retreat and now there is a new frustration to deal with, he thinks, looking down. It must be his illness - being aroused was never a problem for him before. 

Now he is forced to be his own baby-sitter, and this confuses him, until he gets an idea. 

It requires more stealing, but prior planning prevents mistakes, and he is ready this time, when she opens the door. He has a pizza on the bed, and his uniform shirt says “Clarence”. 

Meg stops dead and stares at him, but before she can speak, or hell, even think, he says, “Please bend over the bed. I am going to spank your rear now, you bad baby-sitter.” 

END

**Author's Note:**

> A gift fic for prettymouthngreenmyeyes on tumblr.


End file.
